


Diamond Fanfictions

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Everybody else gets like one line so, Gen, this is a headcanon I'll defend with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Aqours find out that Dia writes Muse fanfiction.





	Diamond Fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna write some of the next chapter of my Victorian AU today!  
> Also me: this

"And... done!" Dia dramatically clicks the post button, a triumphant smile on her face as she watches the hit count steadily increase. She folds her arms, leaning back in her chair.

She promises another update within the next week to her "fans", but she is soon caught up in Aqours and student council duties. Which leaves her with one other option: read ahead before her lessons, and then write something during them that she can post afterwards. She can't be missing any deadlines or breaking promises, otherwise she'd lose her hard-gained followers.

So that's exactly what she does. She takes a blank notebook before her English lesson starts the next day (she's fairly good at English as well despite Japanese being her strong subject), and she hastily scribbles down lines as the teacher speaks.

She knows that if anybody notices her, she'd have to explain _a lot_ , especially if Ruby somehow hears. After all, Kurosawas never slack.

"Kurosawa-san! Read the next part in the textbook, please," the teacher commands. Startled by the sudden order, Dia drops her pen onto the floor. She picks it up, quickly grabbing a book as she stands up, trying not to make the other students wait for her to start. She clears her threat, standing straight, and begins to read.

"And then Nozomi held Eli's hand, putting it up to caress her cheek. Her other hand laid on Eli's lap. She moved in closer, until their noses were just touching. "I wish you could stay with me forever," Eli whispered. Nozomi hummed in response, and she softly ki-"

Dia is interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the rest of the students. Mari is howling, slapping the desk as tears pour down her face. Kanan is slowly retreating beneath her table, her head in her hands.

It's just then that Dia looks to her book in horror, realising what she just read. Being in a hurry to grab her textbook, she accidentally got her notebook with her other writing in it.

"I think that'll do. Sit down," the teacher says. Dia is glad to finally sink down onto her seat, her face bright red from the embarrassment.

\---

  
The second years below them have no idea where the sound of somebody slamming a table is coming from.

  
\---

At Aqours practice, Dia _knows_ that Mari will tell everybody about the lesson from the way that she bounces into the clubroom, smirking.

"Girls, Kanan and I found out something very interesting about our beloved Dia today!" She announces, pulling herself up onto the table. Everybody's attention immediately focuses on her. Dia backs away into the corner.

"After a bit of research, I saw her account she uses to write fanfiction!" Mari whips out her phone, showing a name on the screen in bold black letters.

Chika walks up to get a closer look at it. " _DiamondFanfictions_?" She says, reading out the username. "I think I recognise that..."

"What?" You asks. She's sitting down at the table, mindlessly doodling costume designs, only half concentrating on her work.

Chika nods, grinning. "Yeah, that's the super cool fanfiction writer! I read some of her NozoEli fanfictions before!" She turns to Dia. "I had no idea that was you!"

Dia waves her hands around, trying to search for a sharp response. "And you read Muse fanfiction?" She eventually replies.

"That's no worse than writing it," Riko pipes up from the back of the room. Dia groans. The only way out of this is to run away from them. With a squeal, she pushes a chair out of the way, and flees.

Everybody glances over to Yoshiko, who is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Without a single word, she sighs, running out to chase after Dia.

There's silence except for the sounds of helpless screeches and shouts of "The great Yohane is here!" coming from outside, until Hanamaru speaks.

"What's a fanfiction?"

Ruby lays a hand on her shoulder. "Hanamaru-chan... no."


End file.
